


Let Me Fix It

by YourIsis



Series: If I Have to, So Do You [4]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourIsis/pseuds/YourIsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set two and a half months after Aching Souls and Blueprints. Josh's parents are throwing a party for his making a full recovery and slowly relationships in the group have begun to mend. You'd love to spend more time talking with all of them, but Josh has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend was requesting that I do this story for a while so I finally appeased her! Considerably more lighthearted than the previous three, but I really think that Josh deserves just a bit of happiness for now. Enjoy!

March 1, 2015

Exactly how many friends did the Washington’s actually have?

It was only an hour into the party and Josh’s house was already quite the buzzing hive. You couldn’t blame his parents for throwing such a big party, though: he’d finally come home safe and sound from the hospital.

You had to admit – he was looking pretty good for someone who had been dragged off by a creature from Hell, hallucinated in a mine for three days, and then had to spend a month and a half in a psychiatric ward. Best of all was that he looked happy for once. He was even _smiling_ , and it was the real smile you hadn’t seen in a long time. This one was even a little brighter, and he wore it well.

Unfortunately, the two of you hadn’t had much alone time since he returned home. Of course you shared kisses and embraces, even cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie or TV like what used to be usual, but there hadn’t been opportunities to do other things. It was slowly killing you, and it didn’t help that he looked damn good in this mentally-stable state.

Josh lost a little weight in the hospital, but he still cleaned up really nice. It was a treat to see him in his old clothing with a nice fresh haircut. He’d look so run-down in the hospital with even darker circles under his eyes. Now he eyes seemed brighter and alive. He was still the crass, bad joke-making, passionate guy that you loved, but now he carried himself lighter. A tinge of sadness still clung to him, but you were beginning to realize that it was just a part of who he was, and that was ok. He owned the shadow inside him, not the other way around.

So much had changed since the nightmare at Blackwood Pines, not only having to do with Josh. The whole crew was back together. Except for Emily. It was so hard to accept that everyone had made it home but her. For a while everyone had been hoping that she would return out of nowhere like Josh, but…

You sighed without even realizing it. That’s when Jess nudged you with her foot. “You ok?”

She was looking good, the scars were healing and she was able to do an excellent makeup job now to cover them when she was feeling particularly insecure. Matt was actually taking really good care of her. Apparently they’d developed a close bond with each other while escaping the mines and it was good, considering Mike was slowly losing his mind over what had happened on the mountain. There was a lot of friction in that pyramid for a few weeks because the more Mike withdrew, the more Matt was able to provide emotional stability for Jess. They were an unlikely pair, but Jess’s need for affection played well off of Matt’s need for comfort over losing Emily.

Eventually things got so bad that Jess shoved Mike away entirely, worsening Mike’s situation, but on one hand you couldn’t blame her. Everyone needed love and care right now, and if you found a source of comfort, you took it. The situation was bad but you weren’t too worried because Mike was in good hands. Your best friend Ebony had known him for forever and he had her to confide in. They were exceptionally close and Ebony talked about him constantly. The girl was crazy over him, and you couldn’t blame her. He was a good guy, good-looking, but you just hoped she would be careful. Broken minds tend to seek refuge wherever they can and don’t always leave the place as tidy as when they came.

“Hey, (Y/n).” Jess nudged you a little more.

“What?” You blinked a few times,

She smiled a little and you were happy to see there were no more traces of a busted lip. “You spaced out a bit.”

“Thinking about your boy?” Ebony piped up, giving you that little knowing smirk. This sparked everyone into laughter.

“When am I not?” You shot right back, owning the fact that you both hadn’t gotten laid in months and everyone knew it.

Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear.

Moments later you caught sight of Josh for the first time in an hour. The event wasn’t meant to be fancy, even though it still ended up in that fashion with expensive food and lavish decorations. Not really Josh’s scene. True to style, he complied _just_ enough and wore a darker pair of jeans and a button up shirt instead of the worn jeans and casual shirts that you were used to.

Damn…he looked good, and that confident stride said that he knew it.

“Hey guys,” he leaned over the back of the plush chair you were sitting in. Goddamn whatever he was wearing smelled fucking amazing and it probably didn’t come cheap. “You all enjoying yourselves?”

A sea of thankful replies answered him but he was clearly looking at you.

“Sit down, man.” Chris gestured to the seat in between the two of you. “Grab one of these…weird…shrimp things that have been going around.”

Josh laughed. “Yeah, my mom’s got some pretty strange tastes. I’ve gotta decline though. I’m actually here to borrow (Y/n) for a minute.” He grinned down at you. Oh, shit, you knew that look. “Is that ok?”

“Yeah, of course,” you looked from him to your friends whom were all clearly holding back some not so PG-13 statements, and then back to him. You shuddered under his gaze. Why did his eyes have to be so damn alluring?

 

* * *

 

The kitchen was probably the only quiet part of the whole house since the party food had been carried into the main area. Only the clock ticked on the far wall pleasantly, reinforcing how still the place was.

Josh had led you by the hand with only a slight pace in front of you. He was clearly determined to make it to your destination and now with the door shut he turned to face you.

Your smile lit something inside him. You opened your mouth to speak only to have him cover it with his own. He had you pressed up against the counter in seconds with his hands making a mess of your neatly-styled hair. But it was ok. You two hadn’t had a chance for a moment like this in a long¸ long time.

His head dropped to your neck to kiss there, followed by a heated trail over your collarbones.

“ _Fuck…”_ The word escaped Josh’s lips in desperation. You were so warm and curved so perfectly against his body that it physically hurt him. “ _(Y/n)…”_ He growled out in a way that you’d never heard before.

A whimper escaped you, only encouraging him more. “J-Joshua…” came out as a desperate sound against his mouth. One that sent his hands splaying over your hips to yank the two of you as close together as possible. Heat coursed through your body, and you were damn sure he could feel it by the way he was grinning. Without another word he hoisted you onto the counter and shifted your skirt upwards.

Oh god, what was he doing? Your eyes flicked to the door but he quickly brought your gaze back to him. “Just be quiet,” he murmured and then kissed you deeply. His tongue slipped inside your mouth to work magic, drawing sounds from you that you’d never made before. They were frustrated, and needy, and— “Josh!” You pulsated when his thumb slid along the part of your underwear that had begun to dampen.

“Yeah, babe?” He smirked against your lips. “I’m really liking those sounds, by the way. Don’t stop on my account.” The words were teasing, but want was clearly making his breath shallower than usual.

Your breath caught as his index finger worked its way around the thin piece of fabric and traced your slit with the lightest of touches. “If you stop, I swear to god…”

“What’ll you do, (Y/n)? Hmm?” Josh’s teeth sunk ever so gently into your earlobe before just barely sliding two fingers inside you. You screamed silently into the curve of his neck, bucking your hips.

“ _Please, please, please_ …”

When Josh withdrew you thought you’d explode. Instead your attention was brought to him holding his hand up, fingers glistening with your cum. “Please, what?” He asked nonchalantly and gave you the most provocative look you’d ever seen as he brought his fingers to his lips to taste you.

Pink dusted your cheeks. He did _not_ just do that. “Fuck, Josh, just…” You let out a frustrated moan. Words weren’t tangible now.

Josh gave you the most enticing of predatory gazes before shoving your skirt up higher and pulling your underwear off to toss it on the floor. Before you could register what was going through his mind, he’d split your thighs apart and parted the lips of your pussy with his tongue.

It took every ounce of willpower to not let out the scream that you’d been holding in for months. His tongue swiped over the sweetest spots several times before rolling agonizingly over your clit, and you nearly lost it. Your fingers twisted into his hair, barely able to breathe or even think. Everything was almost unbearably sensitive as he caressed every perfect place that he’d mapped out after so many nights with you.

Josh knew you way too well. Before you could cum his lips were to you ear, whispering how close he knew you were. “I’m not done with you, yet,” he murmured while reaching into his back pocket.

A playful smirk wound its way onto your face. “You planned this.”

“Are you surprised?” He returned the amused expression and then put the condom wrapper between his teeth as he wrestled with the button of his pants.

“Lemme do that,” You coaxed his hands away and deftly unfastened his jeans. Josh raised his eyebrows a little bit, ready to make a teasing remark about how good you were your hands but his thoughts halted when you slipped inside to palm his hardness through his boxers. His eyes darkened like a predator, and you were the target in his sights. Oh, he was going to love taking you down.

“C’mere,” He yanked you to the edge of the counter and held you there with one hand while he worked himself out of his jeans with the other. You bit your lip as you watched him. He was unbearably hard. Clearly you’d done a number on working him up as well.

You teased, “Looks like that hurts.”

He volleyed right back at you. “Looks like _that_ hurts,” he gestured to how you were nearly dripping onto the marble counter top as he worked open the condom packet with his teeth. “Don’t worry though, babe,” He assured cheekily as he aligned your hips. “I can fix it.”

Before you could breathe he was buried fully inside you. Your breath hitched but his mouth swooped in to catch you before that intake of air could escape as a moan. The two of you shuddered as your insides immediately clenched around him. Too much time had passed since you had sex and the pleasure was overwhelming.

“Easy there,” Josh let out a short laugh, but in truth was having just as much trouble keeping himself together. He took a deep breath and focused again on claiming your lips.

You’d never known anyone to kiss you like Josh did. They were a very clear extensions of himself: playful and rough, with the ability to pull you in and make you drown. Whenever his lips were on yours you were lost, and if god forbid his tongue was included you were a goner. And when that tongue brushed against your own you bucked clean against him.

_“Fuck!”_

The curse came out as a gasp but it urged Josh to move.

Oh, _hell_ he could move.

Your arms draped around his shoulders as he thrust into you, seeking stability and to pull him to you at the same time. He tried to steady the pace but there was just no way he could keep it up. Strong hands gripped your hips to make sure he was hitting you at an optimal angle every time…and to keep you from toppling backwards.

Screams quickly began to build in your chest and you had to keep stifling them the best you could. There was something about the way the two of you were built that made him fit exquisitely inside of you and it made keeping quiet near impossible. Restrained sounds of pleasure tumbled endlessly from your lips as he hit every single damn spot. Your fingers wound into his hair and you gripped as if it was the last thing you’d ever do. His skin was so warm, his breaths so irregular, damn this man was in hell inside his own mind, but heaven inside you. “Joshua…” Was it possible for you to sound more desperate than you already did?

Green eyes shot to yours at the call of his name, followed by the little smirk that curved his lips the way you loved it. You were done. Game over. Every last restraint in you broke and you orgasmed so hard all you saw were spots of light. Josh’s head fell to your shoulder shortly after, thrusts becoming the irregular pace that meant he was following you into blissful release.

Lips caressed your neck in that lovely place only he knew of and you could feel his sated grin against your skin. Time didn’t exist for a few moments and only the afterglow settled around you.

Eventually Josh steadied both of you and planted a kiss against your forehead before disposing of the condom. Upon returning he slid his hands up the inside of your thighs again, still sporting that look of mischief. Just as his fingers brushed your now soaked entrance the door creaked open. Your eyes immediately bolted toward the intruder, heart hammering.

Ebony stood in the doorframe, unable to move. Finally she managed to speak. “You know…I don’t think I can ever un-see this.”

“Ebony, please--”

“No, no. Don’t even _try_ , (Y/n). This is _way_ more than I wanted to see of you two. Now if you’ll excuse me,” she crossed the room to grab a roll of paper towels. “Chris spilled his soda all over the carpet.” And with that she was gone.

Josh did not look the least bit sheepish as he straightened out your dress. “She’s telling everyone, isn’t she?”

“Yep. Time to do the walk of shame.”

 


End file.
